


ignorance can end a life (ending 2 )

by theEVILnarwhal



Series: sticky note series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, DONT START ON THIS ONE, Suicidal Sans, Suicide, THIS IS DEPRESSING, let us all welcome the reader to the wonderfull world of depression, one of the more sad endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEVILnarwhal/pseuds/theEVILnarwhal
Summary: your teacher is not a nice person.you think he is just mean for the sake of it,but you soon find out his attitude was worn by depression. you fear that by the end of the year you wont have a physics teacher anymore.





	ignorance can end a life (ending 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get awnswers  
> oh and sans is a jerk

You kept your hand down. This guy was giving you the creepy vibes. Maybe it was the way his smile was placed. Maybe it was his chalky white bone that just scared you thinking about them even touching you. but it probably was the way he stared at you. Those glowing white pinpricks had been focused on you the whole time.

When he saw no one had raised their hand. He sighed.  
“When you are in my class, you will be expected to follow some expectations. When i grade your essays I want all grammar and punctuation correct. I'm supposed to grade your papers, not kill my non-existent eyes. I also must say that i will expect you to bring no physical damage to each other. I don’t think that would be very wise.” he said strictly, glaring at the boys sitting in the back who were obviously going to be the bullies.”I also accept no excuses for missing work. You don’t have it, you will be punished.”

Talk about harsh teachers. Professor gaster, was definitely one of them.

 

This was going to be a long year.

 

 

As your borded the bus home you walked to the back seat where your had sat in the morning. As your turned your head so your could watch the scenery roll by, when you're eyes settled on your sticky note you noticed there was another sticky note under yours.  
It said,

That is a lovely poem!  
Tell me, who did your get that from, or did you write it yourself?

-a stranger who wants to know

Your smiled wondering who that could be. You found your sticky notes in your pocket and started to write.

I'm glad you like it!  
I did write it myself

-a stranger who has answers

you set your pencil down and slouched back into you're seat.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
A grumpy teacher couldn’t bring you down!

 

When you arrived at your apartment you thought about your new teacher. He was… mean, but he looked tired too. Maybe he just didn’t get coffee yet. Poor dude has two jobs anyways.  
Feeling completely bored, your set off to explore the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just note that this is going to be the most depressing ending  
> this is going to be like a romeo and Juliet storie except minus the skill that shakespeare put in
> 
>  
> 
> R.I.P  
> spelling  
> never- never  
> it's life was so short it never exsisted

**Author's Note:**

> this will be sad  
> sorry


End file.
